SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR NARUTO
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Summary : Naruto yang ulang tahun di berikan kejutan oleh Hinata dan teman-temannya./"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata! Bajingan kau!"/"Jangan hentikan aku untuk membunuh si brengsek ini, Sakura! Atau aku takkan segan-segan melukaimu juga."/NaruHina.. special Naruto birthday.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR NARUTO © Kithara Blue Beauty**

**Warning : typo,OOC, dll.**

**Pairing :**

_**NARUTO X HINATA**_

**Rated :**

_**T **_

**Genre:**

_**ROMANCE**_

**Summary :** _Naruto yang ulang tahun di berikan kejutan oleh Hinata dan teman-temanya./"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata! Bajingan kau!"/"Jangan hentikan aku untuk membunuh si brengsek ini, Sakura! Atau aku takkan segan-segan melukaimu juga."/NaruHina.. special Naruto birthday._

**Hope you like it :D**

**~oo000oo~**

Sang surya tampak akan kembali keperaduannya membuat semburat merah pada langit sore ini. Terlukis senyum kecil di wajah Hokage baru Konoha yang sedang menikmati semilir angin menerpa dirinya. Kini tepat sebulan Naruto resmi menduduki jabatan Hokage yang selama ini diimpikannya. Sepertinya, mimpi Hokage muda ini sudah 'hampir' semuanya terwujud. Hampir? Bukankah dia sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke ke Konoha, dan juga telah menjadi Hokage? Lalu apa lagi?

Sejenak Naruto menutup matanya. Kemudian memori tentang gadis itu begitu saja muncul difikirannya, gadis bermata lavender yang selama ini mampu mencuri hatinya. Terlukis lagi senyum tipis di wajah tampannya ketika Naruto mengingat saat dimana gadis itu diam-diam memperhatikannya, semburat merah di pipi gadis tersebut yang selalu muncul ketika berhadapan dengannya, kemudian memori ketika gadis itu mencoba menyelamatkannya saat bertarung dengan Pein. Sungguh gadis itu selalu mampu memenuhi fikirannya.

Naruto sangat senang ketika mengetahui Hinata mencintainya. Namun, ada sebersit perasaan takut di benaknya untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintai gadis itu. Pengecut. Naruto tau dia memang sangat pengecut untuk mengatakan itu. Dia juga sadar selalu terbesit rasa tidak suka dan takut jikalau Hinata akan diambil orang lain. Namun, apa daya dia terlalu pengecut untuk masalah ini. Baginya, lebih baik bertarung mati-matian di medan perang daripada harus menghadapi suasana canggung dengan Hinata.

**Deg**. Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak pulang tugas dari Suna beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya gadis bermata lavender itu tak pernah nampak. Fikiran negatif pun menari-nari dalam fikiran Naruto yang dengan cepat di tepisnya. Ya, sudah ditetapkan. Besok pagi dia akan menemui gadis itu untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

**~oo000oo~**

Matahari sudah tampak dari beberapa jam lalu namun udara pagi masih terasa sangat segar di kala Hokage pirang ini berjalan pelan kearah taman yang masih sepi. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut taman itu yang tidak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang dipikirkannya semalam. Yap, gadis bermata lavender. Hyuuga Hinata. Senyum cerah terpampang diwajahnya, kemudian dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman itu.

"Hinata." Sapa Naruto menepuk pelan pundak gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Ah.. Hokage-sama." Hinata yang terkejut dengan cepat menunduk hormat kepada Hokage muda Konoha.

"Ck.. tidak perlu se-formal itu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto yang menampakkan cengiran rubahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya anggukan pelan untuk merespon perkataan Naruto tadi. Kemudian mereka sama-sama terduduk di bangku taman Konoha itu diselimuti keheningan. Naruto yang tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana canggung pun ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun diurungkannya karena kedatangan gadis berambut merah muda yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil meneriaki nama Hinata.

"Eh, Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura ketika baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto di samping Hinata. "Haha.. Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto canggung. "Oh, ya sudah, aku ambil Hinatanya yah. Jaa~" tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sakura menarik Hinata pergi. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal, karena acara berduanya dengan Hinata sudah diganggu oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata sudah menghembus nafas leganya, jika lebih lama lagi berada dekat dengan Naruto bisa-bisa dia malah pingsan karena tak mampu menahan degup jantungnya yang berdenyut sangat keras.

.

.

"A-Apa? Kau yakin Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Semuanya juga sudah setuju, bahkan ayahmu dan Sasuke juga. Dan tinggal meminta persetujuanmu saja Hinata, kau 'kan tokoh utamanya disini. Gimana?" tawar Sakura semangat. Setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk memikirkan tawaran Sakura, Hinata pun menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Kyaaa..." Sakura kemudian memeluk Hinata karena sangking gembiranya. "Pasti rencana ini akan sangat berhasil, Hinata-chan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan ekspresi yang akan muncul daari Baka itu.. Hahaha." Lanjut Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura-chan? Aku takut-" belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menjawab dengan mantabnya "Aku yakin pasti berhasil dua ratus persen. Kau tau? Naruto itu sangat mencintaimu. Dianya saja terlalu pengecut, cih!" dumal Sakura, sedangkan Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah ketika mendengar kalimat 'Naruto itu sangat mencintaimu'.

"Jadi besokkan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata memastikan setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Iya. Jangan lupa skenarionya, Hinata-chan. Aaa.. jangan lupa tepat waktu ya Hinata-chan, aku pastikan Sasuke dan Naruto juga ada disana," Jelas Sakura, kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya pamit dengan Hinata.

**~oo000oo~**

**TOK TOK TOK**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Hoamm... Ya ya sabar." Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dengan malas-malasan menuju pintu yang sudah sangat ingin dibuka.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Perempatan siku sudah muncul di kepala pirangnya. Sungguh orang yang menggedor pintunya itu ingin mencari mati, eh? Dengan seenak jidatnya saja mengganggu tidurnya yang terbatas ini, belum lagi cara menggedor pintunya yang seperti ingin meruntuhkan semua bangunan di Konoha. Sungguh rasanya Naruto ingin menonjok muka orang yang sudah mengganggunya, namun secepat kilat di urungkan niatnya ketika melihat siapa yang menggedor pintunya itu. 'Mungkin aku yang duluan mati, jika menonjoknya.' Batin Naruto.

"Lama sekali kau membukanya, Baka." Ucap Sakura yang berlalu masuk ke rumah Naruto tanpa permisi. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kelakuan teman mantan setimnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. 'Seharusnya 'kan aku yang marah? Untung dia temanku. Sabar Naruto.' Batin Naruto. Memangnya kalau Sakura teman setimmu, kenapa eh Naruto?

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" jawab Naruto malas-malasan. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian berujar "Kau tahu? Para tetua mengeluh dengan kepemipinanmu itu."

"A-Apa? Memang apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut. "Apa kau tak tahu kalau kau itu terlalu santai, dan Kazekage Suna tidak puas dengan hasil rapatnya denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tahu itu? Semuanya sudah sampai ke telinga para tetua." Jawab Sakura santai, sungguh saat itu dia ingin ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah pucat Naruto. 'Mampus aku. Hah~ siap-siap di ceramahin seharian dengan nenek-nenek itu. Aaargghh.' Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Cepatlah mandi, kemudian siap-siap. Para tetua ingin bertemu denganmu." Kemudian Sakura melenggang pergi meniggalkan Naruto yang merutuki nasibnya.

.

.

Naruto keluar ruang rapat dengan muka pucat pasi setelah berjam-jam diceramahi oleh para tetua. Kemudian di meja kerjanya sudah ada segunung kertas yang sudah dikerjakannya namun menurut para tetua tidak memuaskan, sehingga dia harus mengerjakannya kembali dari awal. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin seseorang membunuhnya waktu itu juga. "Arrrgghh" geramnya. Kemudian Hokage pirang ini pun memulai tugasnya itu secepatnya karena para tetua memaksanya menyelesaikan hari ini juga. Ini gila, sungguh gila. Tapi dia harus mengerjakannya sebelum para tetua akan menceramahinya lagi. Oh tidak, cukup hari ini dengan ceramah yang bisa membuat telinganya meleleh. Dia pun menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas itu.

.

.

"Hah~ selesai juga."

Waktu sudah menunjukan 7 malam ketika Naruto menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Sungguh dia merindukan kasurnya dan ingin secepatnya membersihkan badannya. Di urungkan niatnya untuk sampai cepat di rumah, ketika ia merasakan segarnya semilir angin malam ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya sambil menikmati indahnya malam ini.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sasuke-kun." Langkah Naruto sontak berhenti. Sejenak perasaannya langsung berubah tidak enak saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalinya, gadis bermata lavender itu menyebut nama sahabatnya, Sasuke. Kemudian ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hingga ia melihat objek, seorang gadis yang diduganya Hyuuga Hinata dan laki-laki berambut gelap di samping gadis itu, di duganya Uchiha Sasuke.

Perasaan penasaran sudah mengerubungi hatinya, ia pun menyembunyikan cakranya dengan telaten kemudian mendekat dengan kedua orang itu, sepertinya Naruto sudah lupa akan kelelahannya tadi. Benar saja, dua orang itu Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. 'Sedang apa mereka?' batin Naruto.

"Gugurkan saja!" Jawab pemuda dingin di samping Hinata.

**DEG**. Rasanya jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Hinata hamil. Jika iya, dengan siapa? Sasuke? Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh Sasuke jika itu benar terjadi. Belum mempercayai itu semua, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa telinganyalah yang sudah rusak. Namun perasaan kesal, penasaran, sedih bercampur aduk tidak mampu diabaikannya. Dia tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Gugurkan saja!"

**DEG. DEG. DEG.**

Denyut jantung Naruto berdenyut 100 kali lebih cepat. Darah sepertinya sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya, membuatnya sangat panas. Bukan telinganya yang salah, sungguh dia tidak mempercayai Sasuke melakukan itu terhadap Hinata. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup, eh?

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Amarahnya memuncak. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul muka rupawan sahabatnya itu. "Berani-beraninya kau!" geram Naruto memegang kasar kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hinata, hah?" pukulan pertama melayang ke wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya saat ini, Naruto lupa kalau yang di pukulnya itu sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata! Bajingan kau!" geram Naruto kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

Hingga berkali-kali dia memukul Sasuke tanpa ingin mendengarkan penjelasan apapun. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam takut, dia berani bersumpah ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Naruto sangat marah dan itu sungguh menakutkan. Setelah puas memukul Sasuke, Naruto bangkit dan mengeluarkan jurus bayangan. Kemudian dengan bantuan bayangannya dia membuat jurus rangsengan andalannya. Tunggu dulu! Rangsengan? Untuk apa? Gila. Sungguh gila. Naruto sangat marah. Kemudian dari arah belakang ada kunai yang melesat ke arah bayangan Naruto, hingga bayangan Naruto hilang dan itu mampu menghentikan Naruto sebelum berhasil menghajar Sasuke dengan rasengannya.

"Sial." Geram Naruto kemudian dia melihat kearah orang yang berani mengganggu 'acara'-nya. Tampaklah disana ada Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jangan hentikan aku untuk membunuh si brengsek ini, Sakura! Atau aku takkan segan-segan melukaimu juga." Aura membunuh Naruto sungguh sangat terasa, membuat suasana mencengkam. Hinata dan Sakura pun mendelik mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sungguh tak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Sebegitu pentingnyakah Hinata baginya? Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Semua terdiam hanya terdengar desir angin. "Kenapa, Naruto? Memang kenapa kalau Sasuke menyentuh Hinata? Kau bukan siapa-siapa Hinata, jadi apa hakmu?" tanya Sakura lagi memancing amarah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tak mampu menjawab, tangannya dikepal dan kepalanya menunduk. Dia tak mampu menjawab, kenapa dia bisa begini.

"Kenapa diam Naruto?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Memancing Naruto, eh?

"Karena.." Naruto mulai membuka suaranya, pelan. "Karena ap-" belum siap Sakura bicara sudah dipotong dengan suara lantang Naruto. "Karena aku mencintai Hinata!"

Blush.

"Hinata. Jangan kau gugurkan kandunganmu itu. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan brengsek ini!" ucap Naruto lantang dengan penekanan dikata 'brengsek' sambil memandang Sasuke. Uchiha itu pun hanya mendengus.

Hening.

"AHAHAHAHA..." Suara tawa menggema di keheningan malam. 'Kenapa banyak sekali suaranya? Ada apa ini?' batin Naruto.

"Baka! Kau kira Hinata benaran hamil? Hahaha... Itu kan benar ini akan berjalan mulus." Jawab Sakura masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian keluarlah ninja-ninja yang sudah sangat dikenal Naruto dari tempat persembunyiannya, para tetua, dan Hyuuga Hiashi. 'Hyuuga Hiashi? Sedang apa mereka disini?' batin Naruto. Mulutnya tak mampu berkata lagi. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sebegitu cintanyakah kau kepada Hinata, Hokage-sama?" goda seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut pirang yang kemudian merangkul Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hn.. kalian takkan tahu sebelum merasakan pukulan si Dobe ini." ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul Naruto dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau harus membayar ini semua, kau telah membuatku babak belur begini, Dobe." Lanjut Uchiha ini tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu... Umaku ikeba, chōjuinochi to yūmoa no sensu." – (selamat ulang tahun... semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu.) ujar Tsunade dari belakang Naruto dan Sasuke sambil membawa kue.

"Tiup lilinya, Hokage-sama! Jangan lupa buat permohonan." tutur Lee semangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Jadi tadi i-itu kalian hanya mengerjaiku?"

"Yap, benar. Dari para tetua yang menceramahimu, tugas yang dibuat ulang, sampai adegan Hinata itu semua ide kami. Kau menikmatinya Hokage-sama~?" goda Sakura kemudian. "Tenang saja Hokage-sama~, Hiashi-sama merestui kalian. Hahaha." Sakura dan lainnya tertawa geli, sedangkan Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan Hinata tentu saja ber-blushing ria.

***SKIP TIME***

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang berdua di taman Konoha. Jangan tanya siapa yang membuatnya, tentu saja Sakura dan Ino yang paling antusias membuat mereka berdua. Dan disinilah mereka dalam kecanggungan.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto pun memecah keheningan mereka setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata yang sekarang menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menunduk menatap rerumputan di bawahnya.

Hening.

"Mmm.. Terima kasih." Sekarang Naruto balas menatap Hinata. "Mmm.. untuk apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang bingung. "Tentu saja, karena kau telah membuat hari ulang tahunku kali ini berbeda." Kemudian Naruto tersenyum kecil. Hinata sungguh tertegun dengan nada bicara Naruto seperti kesepian. "Bahkan aku saja lupa dengan hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Bahkan selama ini aku tak pernah menyadari akan hari ini." senyum miris terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Hokage muda ini membuat hati Hinata seperti tersayat. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Bukan aku saja yang merencanakan ini, semua orang peduli padamu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan Naruto.

**Greb...**

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata, membuat Hinata tertegun dan kaget bukan main. Wajahnya sekarang sudah berwarna merah, ditambah lagi degup jantungnya yang sudah sangat tidak beraturan. 'Kumohon jangan pingsan.' Pinta Hinata pada dirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Bagiku kaulah segalanya, kumohon jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu apa pun yang terjadi. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Apa kau mencintaiku? Kumohon, maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Hinata?"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi. Seperi ada yang menggelitik perutnya, perasaannya sungguh bahagia, jantungnya serasa ingin keluar. Sungguh dia bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia. Dia menganguk dalam pelukan Naruto "Iya, aku pun sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Senyum cerah terpampang jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Sungguh malam yang sangat indah bagi mereka.

**THE END**

**Author's place:**

Oye oye oye *nari ubur ubur*

Akhirnya selesai juga, hohohoho ini fic untuk hadiah ulang tahun diriku sendiri dan Naruto tentunya**. **Yahh 10 October.. saya dan Naruto ultah, kami sehati kan? #plak

Yang pakai bahasa jepang ituhh.. mm.. kalo hehe salah.. sorry yak.. maklum bukan orang Jepang :P wakakak

Okehhh.. RnR, please? XD

_Kithara Bblue_


End file.
